


I Always Have Your Back

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley makes an outstanding save after the ball slips through Hope’s hands and stops what could’ve been a goal and Hope wants to show her gratitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Have Your Back

After the team meal and everyone’s showers Kelley walked down the hall to get to Hope’s room. Before she made her way to back of the bus, or even made it on the bus, she pulled Kelley aside to a little alcove beside the locker room and barely gave her time to breath before she kissed her. It wasn’t even a small little peck like a “good game" or a “congrats on the win" it was more like she had been thinking about this the whole day. It wasn’t until Pressy let out a whoop did Kelley realize that she had started to let her hands wander up Hope’s shirt. She guessed Hope heard Christen too because she pulled away. She didn’t dart away like she normally did when someone caught them, instead she looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Come to my room tonight. I made the roomie leave for tonight," she told me before she slipped out to get to the bus. Christen was leaning against the wall a few feet ahead of Kelley waiting for her to catch up.

"Did you forget you weren’t in a room or did you just want everyone to see you practically take Hope’s shirt off?" Christen joked.

"Please I would know if I took Hope’s shirt off or not," Kelley sniffed.

"That’s right that is your specialty isn’t it?" Christen asked sarcastically.

"I haven’t forgotten any of your little secrets from Stanford yet, Press," Kelley warned her. Kelley and Press didn’t waste any time when it came to catching up since their Stanford days, but right now all of Kelley’s focus was on knocking on Hope’s door. It barely too Hope a minute before she got to the door.

"I’m here to start training as a keeper, am I in the right place?" Kelley asked.

"I still don’t even know how you got back there so fast," Hope admitted.

"I told you I always have your back. Or your front, I’ll take either one really," Kelley said.

"Take your pick," Hope said as she walked backwards into her room and took off her shirt at the same time. Kelley tried her best not to sprint into the room, but it still probably looked like she wanted to run full speed in there.

"I pick both," Kelley said staring at Hope’s body. She must’ve been taking too long for Hope’s liking because she pulled her in by the hem of her shirt and kissed her. Hope liked to tease, but when she wanted something she wasn’t going to let anyone waste time, even if it was Kelley.

"Try not to save my ass too often or Tom might let you take my spot," Hope joked.

"How do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?" Kelley said sarcastically.

"You need to stay on the backline so I get to look at you when we’re on attack," Hope said leaning down to kiss Kelley’s neck.

"You just want to look at my ass," Kelley pointed out. She could feel Hope smile, still kissing on her neck.

"Besides I told you I’d always have your back," Kelley said as she felt Hope nibble on her pressure point. Her hands dug into Hope’s back a little when Hope bit down, which only made her try to do it again.

"I know we said we’d behave because of Tom still getting to know us-"

"And Jerramy," Kelley interrupted.

"Yeah, but when you say cute stuff and it sound so sexy I don’t think I want to behave," Hope admitted.

"Hope Solo behaving? That’s unheard of," Kelley laughed.

"Oh and sorority girl O’Hara is so innocent?" Hope countered.

"Please, I was an innocent little child who did my studies," Kelley said pretending to be hurt.

"You think you’re joking but you like triple majored and that’s really attractive," Hope pointed out.

"All while being a star striker," Kelley sighed. She started feel Hope’s warm, strong hands creep under her shirt.

"And now your a back saving my ass from letting in goals," Hope said pushing Kelley’s shirt over her head. Hope certainly wasn’t behaving and frankly Kelley was happy about that. She was having a hard time restraining her own self. And as far as Tom knew, they were very well behaved the whole night.


End file.
